Secret Past
by iPodge
Summary: How is a 19 year old boy is found at a bay going to change they way they think about Brennan. How is Brennan connected to the young boy? will everyone find out why Brennan has a hard time expressing love.
1. The Body In The Bay

**Brennan pov-**

I sat alone at my desk; I had been feeling lonely these past weeks because I felt that I had no one who really cared for me in my life because Angela was with Hogins, Booth had Hannah and Cam had Michelle but who did I have? I put my head to my desk and laid there for a while, I closed my eyes and I started to drift to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of someone calling my name; I put my head up high dizzily and sighed when I saw Booth come into my office. "Hey Bones, we got a case" Booth stated, I sighed again, great we have another case. I got up and grabbed my bag, then headed out the door. In the car to the crime scene I asked "can you tell my about the crime?" he looked at me worriedly and asked "are you okay Bones? You look like you haven't slept in days." I wanted to say to him 'of course I haven't slept in days because you recently told me that you were in love with Hannah and not me, you broke my heart like I knew you would and I feel so alone because everyone has abandon me, so yeah I'm not okay.' But I didn't say that even if it was the truth "I'm fine Booth, you have no need to worry about me okay, so can we just focus on the case?" I said aggressively. He looked at me like he was hurt by what I had said, but I ignored him, he has no right to feel that way about me, not anymore.

Once we reached the crime scene I looked around, we were knew a Jordan bay; I smiled because I used to come down here all the time when I was 15, the last time I came here was when I was 19 because I needed to clear my head. I worked down to the cliffs and they showed me where the body is, I walked to the body and noticed it had been here for years. I felt Booths hand on my shoulder and I knew he wanted to know what I knew about the bones. "Male, 17 to 19 years of age I estimate he's been here for 14 years. He was young, poor boy" I sighed "take the bones and the sand around him to the Jeffersonian." I walked away from the boy and walked along the bay with the water around my feet til I got the car and waited for Booth to come so we could go back to the Jeffersonian.

**Hope you liked the start of my story please rate!**


	2. Finding Out

Booth pov-

The car ride back to the Jeffersonian was quiet, I kept looking at her but she never noticed I was looking because she had he head in the clouds, she didn't look well I knew something was wrong.

She never looked me in the eye, seemed depressed and was always defensive when anyone asked if she was alright. When the body arrived at the Jeffersonian she did her thing but she didn't seem happy about it, she was talking to the squints when Angela came onto the platform and joined us.

"Hey sweetie, can I borrow the skull so I can help us find out who this poor boy was" Angela told Bones, Bones sighed and replied "yeah, go ahead." Angela nodded and took the skull back to her office. After about an hour Angela came back on the platform and said she had found a match, she pulled the boys identity up and said to us "his name is Finn Avery, he was only 19 years old, and he's been a missing person for over 10 years."

I looked up at Bones and her face was white like she had seen a ghost that told her she was going to die tomorrow. She looked up at Angela with sad eyes and whispered "are you sure it's this boy?" Angela nodded "yeah same tissue markers Sweetie." Bones nodded and walked off the platform to her office. Everyone looked at each other, "what's her problem?" I asked, she clicked into the missing persons report and sighed.

"I think I know what her problem is. Finn Avery was last seen by his girlfriend Temperance Brennan the day before he died." Angela said. I walked off the platform and headed toward Bones' office and quietly walked in she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face; I wanted to hold her so badly. "Go away Booth, I'm not in any mood to talk" she said I took a few steps closer "Bones…" I started to say, "I don't need your sympathy or anything from you or anyone else so piss off!" she yelled. I retreated out of her office and joined everyone who were still on the platform.

**This is my second chapter please rate if you like it!**


End file.
